User talk:InvaderLiAnn
You're just jealous... ...of my awesome DOOMY PLANS!!! Invader MEEN 03:50, June 7, 2010 (UTC) How can i Mister #1 on Leaderboards prove to you i am trustworthy and kind Medical check up Your annual Irken medical checkup is due. How's your squeedleyspooch? Gruntleloon 17:34, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Um, Im HUGE fan of InvaderZim and my nickname all over the internet is even "InvaderZig" so I want to kinda post my Fanon's on here.But, i first discovered this place on a totally diffrent wiki so my username isn't My Invader Nickname.Does it have to be Your Invader Nickname? ~Sweet_Tooth98, InvaderZig and S.H.I.R. Sorry for my violations! I will stop doing that stuff. I forgot about that.... I switched my profile picture to something diffrent, since the other one was kinda violationg the rule.I hope thats ok now. ~Sweet_Tooth98 hi, i'm a big fan and i'd like to join.. if that;s okay Joined ok iv'e joined nder the name invadermay Shipping BAD the reason i was asking is vecause i HATE SHIPPING!1! i wanted to know becasue if this was a shipping website i would leave Invadermay 02:37, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Ye ye i don't like shipping Invadermay 13:24, July 16, 2011 (UCT) Ye again ye i know about the avatar Invadermay 21:13, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Not a noob i'm not a n00b remember that Invadermay 21:24, July 16, 2011 (UTC) SPUR can you do spurs pic i can't draw thnx Contest Trash Talkin' You said: "-He-eey! AGAIN!- Heeey... you're helping my opponent, Invader May?!?! Oh, bring it ON, Meen." My reply: "Ha! Diarrhea is a greater challenge!" That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 23:43, July 18, 2011 (UTC) LiAnn replies: "Eeew. You have diarrhea? Diarrhea is for old dudes that eat fiber-O's." Meen shoots back: "You're so young that you practically need diapers! Prepare yourself, for you are about to get a triple scoop of lime-flavored PAIN!!" SPUR Contest In response to "I'm almost done", HA! I'm finished!! You're nothing, Irken girl. Go home and shave your giant head of smell with your bad self! (I know, there's all kinds of things wrong with what I just said) That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 20:46, July 19, 2011 (UTC) SHIPPING IS CORN, I HATE CORN! AHHH I JOINED THE IZ SHIPPING AND I WANNA LEAVE. TOO CORNY AND FULL OF SOB STORIES!!!!!!! GROSS!!DesertedStoneMaiden 02:10, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey get on chat and what was ur old picInvaderPD 15:43, October 22, 2011 (UTC) get chatInvaderPD 23:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) get on chat Dell-taco 23:07, October 23, 2011 (UTC) hey can you get on chat Dell-taco 23:07, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi I made an account and read the welcome page and it said to notify you. If you need my name it is invader bart.Invader bart 19:13, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Psst. http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PrimusGod/Character_Fanart Drawn is your Invader LiAnn. PrimusGod 00:37, November 10, 2011 (UTC) SIS. Can i put u in my pic?Heheheh. And all other animals gathered in one place is called the ZOO. *cricket chirps* Head falls down. 08:24, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I Will be in the darkness all alone i will shred my tears in KILL YOU DOWN IN YOUR MONITOR. 08:31, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Fair warning I would just like to warn you I am aproching you in poins! enjoy your #10 place in the leaderbords while you can. UPDATE: bwahahahaaaa! I have surpassed you! Foolish biologicals! you know nothing! (talk) 01:09, October 21, 2012 (UTC)